


Night of the Resurrectionist

by j_alfie



Category: Batman 66' Meets Wonder Woman 77' (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/M, Pre-Slash, Wonderbat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: 这不是布鲁斯第一次在墓地见到戴安娜。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 6677漫画超可爱的！

这不是布鲁斯第一次在墓地见到戴安娜。

在韦恩的葬礼上，在四十年前，戴安娜站在地上墓坑的另一侧另一端。她那时可能是各位「叔叔」和「夫人」裹挟之间布鲁斯最为熟悉的人，却站在了最远处。她不理睬帽子和面纱的礼节，黑色长发披散下来，像是会念它自己的悼词一般。布鲁斯记得更早些时候她给他留下的，挽着发髻的印象，不知道哀悼与束缚哪一样更令人难忘。

布鲁斯看向遥遥尽头，戴安娜冲他露出沉静的微笑，令他安下心来，同时意识到自己不合时宜的举止。

“阿尔弗雷德，”他悄悄地将手指藏在背后，戳戳管家的膝盖，“我想跟普林斯女士说说话，等会。”

“当然，少爷。”

但她在他来得及阻止之前就离开了，甚至没有听完全部的诗篇。 _你已将我的哀哭变为跳舞_ ，她在这么一个三行排比句中途匆匆走开，如果布鲁斯的记忆没有偏差的话。他一度以为她无法忍受这首诗中盲目而又感情充沛的异教赞美辞，然而想来更可能的是她察觉到了此时此地之外的呼救。

人们就是从那一时期开始称她为神奇女侠。她当夜降临在韦恩庄园，布鲁斯记得是主卧室外的阳台。

年轻的布鲁斯本想将那个夜晚花在父母的房间，他本想躺在大床上入睡，但母亲枕头上的香水味，一段时间之前还令他无比怀恋，却突然令他害怕。即便在那时，他也已经可以想见他会渐渐需要通过照片去回忆母亲，因为如果他靠自己，他想起的只有珍珠一颗一颗落进下水道的画面。

他想离开主卧室，而又没有勇气再次经过那张床。布鲁斯贴着落地窗坐下来，整个房间离床最远的地方。这天很冷，葬礼之后还短暂地下过雪，夜里的寒意透过玻璃渗入布鲁斯身体，使它违背他的意志瑟瑟发抖。布鲁斯只能指望阿尔弗雷德会夜半惊醒，感知到他所遭受的痛苦，奇迹般到来。

玻璃的震颤同样诚实地反映在他身上，布鲁斯抬起头，看到戴安娜在窗外。她的肩膀和大腿都裸露在外，显出健康的小麦色，丝毫没有受到寒冷入侵的迹象。她踩在还没有人来得及清扫的阳台，两只鞋尖都沾上了雪片。

布鲁斯急切地拉开窗子，却在那一瞬间便几乎冻僵了，好像赤身裸体走入荒野，甚至比赤身裸体还要冷。

“你应该多穿点。”戴安娜滚烫的双手放在腋下将他托起来。布鲁斯想挣扎，他的直觉则贪图温暖。他的眼睑愉快含混地起落，直到眼前世界继续降低，布鲁斯才意识到戴安娜的脚也像他一样离开了地面。

他们飞到布鲁斯卧室外面，戴安娜让他从窗户爬进去，穿上他最厚实的动物皮外衣。“裹上熊皮毯子，如有必要的话。”

他很快就会后悔没有抓住这个必要性，因为等待他的是更多飞行。戴安娜系紧他的扣子，又将一条发光的金色绳索缠在他腰间，然后将他抱起来，像捡起一根羽毛似地轻快。他们逐渐升高，最终停留的高度离脚下的建筑不太近也不太远。这不是布鲁斯在飞机上能看到的景观，在飞过老城区时，那些深更半夜仍然流窜在外的人确确实实地变得像是阴沟里的老鼠，布鲁斯一度担心他们会被这些人发现。

不过他很快意识到，他们很少抬头看。

深夜的城市被这些投射在地的阴影和星星点点的灯光割得支离破碎，位于城市心脏的水库一片黑暗。水库犹如一头匍匐在地的巨怪，在腹中沉钝的咕噜声中沉睡。布鲁斯攥紧了金绳。如果这是个噩梦，现在他应该坠落。

“你想到那去吗？”戴安娜的声音从头顶传来，布鲁斯将视线从下移向正前方，他们正在飞往韦恩塔方向。他不知道戴安娜心中是否有个目的地。

“这样就可以。”布鲁斯说，“你累了吗？”

这是戴安娜今晚第一次笑：“永不。”他们最终在一处屋顶降落，布鲁斯走向角落的滴水兽，挨着它坐下来，两只脚露在楼外。戴安娜——即便绳子还足够长——也坐在了他身边。在她开口之前，他还以为他才是今夜说话的那一个。

“我来自的地方与世隔绝，”布鲁斯在这瞥了一眼，发现她这次并没有回复他的意思，而是专注地说了下去，“只同自己的族人生活在一起，那很好，我在长大的过程中从来没有一丝不满。相信我，那是个很长的过程。”戴安娜顿了顿，“但你的父母不是因为哥谭是他们的小布鲁斯的最佳栖息地才留在这里，相反，他们留在这里，是为了让更多人过得好一些。相比之下，美是不重要的，重要的是仍然不美好的那些——”

「可你自己就是美的，也没有像神话里描述的那样切掉一半乳房。」布鲁斯想，却没想到刚才黛安娜出于安全考虑系在他腰上的绳索还有着让人说真话的魔力。

陡然听到自己的声音，布鲁斯惊恐地转过头——普林斯女士看起来既没被冒犯也没受宠若惊。

“好吧，每个人都有自己的描述*。”

她用手肘轻轻撞了布鲁斯一下。

“你当然知道他已经不在这下面了，对吧？”

等到布鲁斯在克拉克墓碑前投下鲜花，戴安娜才在他背后说道。这可能出于善意，也可能是为了作弄他一下。毕竟那是个好消息，事实上，是他们一段时间以来能得到的最好不过的消息。

布鲁斯走回刚才所在的位置，耸了耸肩。余光中身边的人打量着他的外套肩线，抬手掸掸，随后把头枕了上去。那吓了他一跳。

“所以这就是那感觉。”他听见戴安娜的声音近在咫尺，头发刮过他的脸颊，“那天晚上你在楼顶睡着了，头枕着我的肩膀，我不得不把你背着回到庄园，主归原物。”

“之后的几天我发烧过敏，滴水不进，老练而勇敢的潘尼沃斯都以为我快要死了。”

戴安娜投来一个略带抱歉的微笑。

布鲁斯勾了勾嘴角，慢慢享用着少有的如今天一般心情大好的时刻：“那是我最后一次生病。”

被作弄的人发出一声低笑，转身走开：“就像我说的，每个人都有自己的神话*。”

**Author's Note:**

> *两处均为Everybody has his own myth


End file.
